


Lawyers, Authors and Waiters! Oh My!

by Raggetymanftw



Series: The Guy in 200D [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Castiel goes out to lunch with his brother's snobby friends. Dean is a waiter at the restaurant. The snobs bully Dean, but before he can say anything back, Castiel tells them off and leaves the restaurant with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyers, Authors and Waiters! Oh My!

Castiel was bored out of his skull. His older brother Michael had forced him to come to this stupid lunch with all of his snobby friends, not to mention Fergus, Castiel's ex.

Michael made it very clear to Castiel that he could do much more with his life than to be an English Literature teacher for the rest of his life. He frequently commented on how it was not a particularly profitable career and that Castiel should set his sights higher or at least, marry someone of great repute to make up for his lack-lustre vocation. Hence Fergus's presence.

Castiel couldn't wait to escape the clutches of this lunch. He could tell everyone present was looking down at him for wearing plain black business pants, a white shirt and a dark brow cardigan rather than a tailored suit and a rolex wrist watch. His hair had no product in it and wasn't smoothed back like the other's there. Compared to them, he looked rather shabby. Just because Castiel was a simple teacher and had written a couple of books, "The Righteous Man" and "A More Profound Bond", did not mean he was any lesser than any of these snobby, stuck-up assholes. And those books were best-sellers thank you very much!

Castiel raps his fingers along the edge of the table, only half listening to the bullshit coming out of these wanker's mouths when a clearing of a throat interrupts them.

Castiel looks up to see Dean standing by the table holding a tray, placing a leather book on the table.

"The bill." Dean said, catching Castiel's eye before turning to leave.

Castiel felt his heart sink, knowing that he would be stuck here alone once again.

"Wait a moment, boy!" Zachariah, the older guy, some CEO or something, called after Dean.

"Yes sir?" Dean asked, a schooled expression on his face as he turned back to the older man.

"Is this what you do for a living, boy?" Zachariah asked, a slimy, superior expression on his face.

"One of the things, sir." Dean replied, attempting to remain expressionless.

"Do you work more than one job?" Zachariah continued.

Dean nodded. "I have three. I'm trying to pay for my brother's college education, but I don't see how that is any of your business." Dean replied, moving to walk away.

"Don't talk to him like that, you low life!" Fergus snapped. "He actually works for a living. What do you do? Wait on tables!"

"Exactly, Fergus. Why don't you get a real job? Then maybe you wouldn't have to work three jobs to pay for your brother's education." Zachariah added, smirking at Fergus.

Castiel had enough. "Shut up!" Castiel snapped. "How dare you say such things! Don't you think if he could get a better job, he would? How dare you assume anything about his life? Just because you all have high paying jobs because of your family trust fund, doesn't mean you can treat others who weren't so lucky to have been born with a silver spoon like shit!"

Castiel glared at the group of men. He slammed a $50 note down onto the table. "Here's my share of the bill for the nasty over-priced salad. Go fuck yourselves. I hope you fucking choke on it!"

Castiel turned away from the table, grabbing a stunned Dean by the wrist and pulling him away.

Once they had left the restaurant, Castiel let out a sigh, Dean still staring at him in surprise.

"What?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean's expression turned into a wide smile. "I can't believe you just did that."

Castiel chuckled softly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. But then, they shouldn't have been acting like that. They're grown adults for Christ's sake."

"Who were they anyway?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel in confusion, wondering why Castiel would even associate with them.

"My brother made me go. He was the one with the dark hair and the blue eyes." Castiel replied.

"Your brother made you go to lunch with those asshats?" Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel nodded. "He seems to think being a teacher is too lower class for our family. But if I'm going to be a teacher, he wants me to marry someone in our social class, namely Fergus Crowley, my ex."

"Your ex? The British guy who was always yelling at you?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel in surprise.

"The very same." Castiel replied, shuddering in revulsion.

Dean frowned. "But why would your brother want you to get back with a guy like that?"

Castiel sighed. "Because he's rich. That's all Michael and Raphael care about. More esteem to the Novak family."

"That's horrible!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel nodded. "And since I'm the youngest, they're all trying to marry me off. Like we're still in the 17th or 18th century! But I don't want to marry anyone they choose for me. As cliché as it is, I want to marry for love, not for money."

Dean nodded. "I hear you." Dean looked up the street before turning back to Castiel. "You wanna go get coffee?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I could use some after that shitty lunch." Castiel said.

"How about some burgers too?" Dean asked. "My treat?"

Castiel chuckled. "Sure. But does this mean we're not going out to dinner tonight?"

Dean laughed. "You sick of me already, Cas?"

"Not at all. I'd love to have lunch and then dinner with you." Castiel said reassured.

Dean grinned. "Then let's go then! There is the perfect diner just around the corner. The best burgers in town, I swear!"

Castiel grinned in return. "Lead the way!"

As they began to walk, Dean looked at Castiel. "Just so you know Cas, you telling off those assholes was really hot."

Castiel flushed bright red. "I-I really shouldn't have lost my temper."

Dean leaned over so his mouth was almost next to Castiel's ear. "I'm glad you did. I might like to see that side of you in a more…pleasurable light."

Dean's statement made Castiel shiver. He swallowed deeply. "S-sure." He said, stammering. Only Dean seemed to do this to him.

Dean chuckled and moved away slightly, but pulled one of Castiel's hands into one of his own as they walked down the road.


End file.
